extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
ENERGY
- Note: ENERGY (LEECH) is one of the strongest Energy compressors of all time! (Infinitas) About ENERGY (LEECH) LEECH, presently known as ENERGY, is innately a Lygokinetic, and one of the strongest Black Magicians/Vampire whose name appears to be "The Raijiin" (Note: ENERGY was chosen by the ancestors to become the fourth generation Raijiin; he is also part Vampire due to the first generation Raijiin, ARO). As an infant, he unintentionally mimicked an ability from his nineth generation grandfather ORB, ninth generation aunt GEM & his previous Elder CASTIEL. These abilities helped ENERGY live the "normal life" until he discovered for himself that he's fairly different, a superhuman. In 1993, twenty-five year old ENERGY appeared when his present self was asleep, to catch him at his most vulnerable in order to alter his mind and body relation; this resulted to the fact that he wouldn't be able to fully access his abilities until he becomes the "Raijiin". (Note: In his alternate life, he was able to get ahold with some black magical abilities days after turning thirteen and kept them till the age of sixteen) At age 15 (2006), that's when he found out about being different by his guide SHADOW (IMAGES mother was typically assigned to aid ENERGY, but felt like SHADOW can be a better guide to him because of the foretold friendship they were destined to have). ENERGY was told and shown that he has the ability to immobilize other's abilities while being in proximity of him, but not all abilities were immobilized. He then looked up to SHADOW knowing that he had lots of experience of being a superhuman; ENERGY began to learn about others who possess powers and why they have them. ENERGY always questioned why he survived feats that would normally kill someone and also questioned why his aging is slowed down. After knowing who he was, he figured that his force-field & resurrecting abilities had a huge factor in his life. In 2007, he saw the live action film of "The Covenant", that featured his cousins (POPE, CALEB, POGUE, REID & SIMMS) using Omni-Ability, explaining some of the limitations and showing part of the history the Grullon family has. In 2008, ENERGY was intact with his superhuman side more than he ever was before. He was by this point able to absorb not only superhuman energy, but also energy from technology, electrical compounds and life-force of humans. In 2009, ENERGY discovered that he can mimic abilities like SHADOW except for the fact that his mechanism of power mimicry was force-field generated. He mimicked various abilities as soon as he became eighteen years old (Note: The rest of his naturalized abilities were somewhat active control at an age that a black magician would ascend, but since he's the "Raijiin", his DNA responds differently than other superhumans; CLAIRE has a similar issue due to the fact that she's this generation's "Catalyst"). ENERGY was given the ability of Cerebrum Neurocognition by his unborn nephew NINJA and Orbing was given by his sister DREAM. DREAM passed down Orbing to him after knowing cognitively that he was best suited with it; it seemed that DREAM was only able to transmit the aspect of healing the good, but later on another aspect of this ability had come to him, glamouring. ENERGY was also given two abilities by The Elders; one being the ability to scry and the other being the ability to combust/penetrate through any force-field that's actively generated. ENERGY's vampiric side has yet to come out, the only symptoms he shows of having these days are midway lengthened fangs, vulnerabilities to heat and attractiveness to the dark. Recently, he started to become an "Infinite" (an omnipotent being with unlimited energetic capabilities) as his abilities matured. ENERGY hasn't really shown much as an Infinite, due to the lack of knowledge; he has only been able to effortlessly make others forget things and able to suppress power usage within 1/4 of a mile of him (Note: Omnipotent and selective superhumans/creatures are capable of using their abilities with a 50ft range from him). ENERGY has been given the chance to resume his mimicking capabilities after being in the proximity of PIXEL during her rendezvous with SHADOW (Note: While PIXEL was exchanging Vocalized data to SHADOW, PIXEL diagnosed ENERGY and noticed that his emotional state was frozen, so she unlocked his mimicked Sympathic ability and naturalized it to ensure that he'll be able to mimic abilities again). Recently, ENERGY has been exposed to Black Kryptonite and it effected his superhuman metabolism in a way that it help to unleash his vampiric side a little more (but not completely) and it also granted him "temporary" Kryptonian abilities along with Radiokinesis to be immune to Jade Kryptonite. Black Kryptonite also made ENERGY generate a clone of himself, his clone is referred only as "LEECH". LEECH is his malevolent persona, just as SHADOW has BILLY NUMEROUS and SUPERMAN has BIZARRO. LEECH possesses some of the same abilities ENERGY has, but some have been manipulated to be opposite. As of 12/14/09, ENERGY's abilities still remain unstable and sub-controllable while LEECH's abilities are well contained and well utilized. As the Raijiin/Vampire Image:Leech1.jpg|ENERGY's Ipswich persona Image:EnergyVamp.jpg|ENERGY's Volturian persona Image:Leechspeed.jpg|LEECH's speed! (2007) ENERGY is an innate magical being whose ancestors come from witchcraftic families that stationed in Salem (Black Magic) & Italy (Volturi). He was chosen to be this generation's Co-Leader of Black Magicians due to be one of the few vessels who could harness and wield Raijiin Magic. As for his vampiric background, since ARO (first Raijiin) combined his Volturian side in with his Warlock side, upcoming vessels of the Raijiin who are indeed blood related to ARO will wield both magical species (Note: MARCUS is the successor of ARO and wield both Raijiin and Vulturian magic). As an infant, ENERGY has shown to be fairly resistant to sun, hunger & injury; also to any other magical weaknesses. At age 2, his eyes turned black completely indicating that he was ready for his mental and magical trials when he reaches his Pre-teenager era. Alternate version of ENERGY's future persona arrived in the exact moments his present self was bonding with his abilities, but a little bit after to ensure that his younger self was sleeping. Future ENERGY then used a "soul paralyzer" spell and fused it with his Cerebrum Neurocognition ability to remove the younger ENERGY's mind, body & spirit bond that he was sharing with his abilities; reason for this activity was that ENERGY was living a future which led to the destruction of North America and he wanted to exclude himself from that state of mind so he altered the timeline to no longer live that life. At age 12, ENERGY was able to unwillingly super-walk to place without realizing he was altering time around him; his eyes turned black and then red when ARO showed up to him, ARO was confused and disturbed seeing his twelve generation nephew with memory loss and lack of controlled power. ARO was going to train him to be one step closer to being a member of the Volturi Coven soon after pre-ascending at age 13 (Note: SUPERGIRL & AQUA-WIND are Volturian Vampires in comparison to those of ARO, WATCH, COLOSSUS, MARCUS, CLAIRE & ENERGY). ENERGY's abilities were starting to manifest years after ARO's encounter with him, merely started when his best friend SHADOW's presence was continuously aprised with his body causing his defensive abilities (Force-Field Generation) to hatch. At age 16, ENERGY started to know about his true persona, the Sons of Ipswich & ORB hired SHADOW to be ENERGY's source of Ipswich Knowledge (Note: SHADOW was made the messenger of the Raijiin after learning that the Kryptonians & Black Magicians have an allegiance with them) to get him to adapt to his true nature. After knowing various information about Black Magicians, he then started to question himself about his family's involvement in this. At age 17, he began to conjure objects without his intention and was able to make things happen while thinking so much about his wishes. Recently, he's used several abilities to help him with activities he was momentarily facing such as Intuition, Umbrakinesis & Marikology. ENERGY was granting and patching several abilities to people within their presence using Power Transmission & Omnipresence combined to people like: As ENERGY * DESS - Persuasion (prevented power loss!) Obtained * AURAN - Orbing Obtained * VIOLET - Spacial Speed (Temporarily!) Lost; [[WITNESS] stole the ability!] * SHADOW - Omni-Ability (Temporarily!) Lost * TECHNO - Power Negation (prevented power loss!) Obtained * NEBULA - Omni-Ability, Telekinesis, Super Strength, Sonokinesis (empathic connection) Obtained only Telekinesis * KEEBLE - Omni-Ability, Telekinesis, Super Strength, Sonokinesis (empathic connection) Obtained only Super Strength * AQUA-WIND - Vampire Possession (combusted Volturian shield!) Obtained * SUPERGIRL - Vampire Possession (combusted Volturian shield!) Obtained * RILEN - Electrokinesis (prevented power loss!) Obtained * DESS-G - Super Speed (activated!) Obtained * STAR - Cryokinesis (prevented power loss!) Obtained * POGO - Intangibility (Phase) (manipulated!) Obtained; diagnosed glitches! As LEECH * TECHNO - Spacial Adaptation (downgraded!) Obtained; de-powered to [[Adaptation]] * NEBULA - Spacial Speed (transmitted!) Obtained; chrono-perception exponentially increased! * WITNESS - Force-Field Reproduction (manipulated!) Obtained; removed negation aspects * WITNESS - Replication (upgraded!) Obtained; altered to [[Duplication]] * ALIA - Solar Adaptation (transmitted!) Obtained; power usability under any solar energy ENERGY's mind, body & spirit are trying to rekindle back together to let him utilize his abilities with defined control and enthusiasm; he's body is trying to reverse the effects his future self had casted on him. Category:Ipswich Category:Vampires Category:Angels Category:Grullon Family Category:Peguero Family Category:Omnipotents